


A new world.

by kitty2k3



Category: Kitty2k3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Crying, Dark Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hearing Voices, Injury, Major Character Injury (off-screen), Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Multi, Septiplier AWAY!, Swearing, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, background & cameo characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: Footsteps...It's coming through the headset, okay, that's fine.''Kitty, you still here?'' Bri asked. He didn't seem to be anywhere near the headset, so he had probably disconnected it and was now using the microphone connected to his computer.Well, that's the only way he'd be able to hear me.''Yeah, what's happening?''The echo. Holy shit the echo.''We're sending a team out to come get you,'' Bri answered. ''Don't know how many will make it back, but to be honest... I don't give a shit. I want you back. Even if it does mean risking everyone else's life.''He would risk everyone else's life, as well. How on earth he became the leader of our group, I will never know.Seriously. I'll never know.





	A new world.

I should be listening to him, so why the fuck aren't I focusing on him.

Focus brain! Just fuckin' focus!

I turned the volume up on my headset in an attempt to be able to focus on him better. There's a lot of background noise that can distract me currently, so I don't know why I didn't do this before now. Well, there is the fact that, I may not be able to hear if anything comes in but if I stay quiet and at least keep some of my focus on what's going on in the world, I should be fine.

And hope that they don't get in, to begin with.

''Kitty, I'm expecting you to answer that.'' Bri's voice was muffled through the headset and, at times, surprisingly hard to understand.

With me getting distracted by other things before, I had no idea what question he had asked and wanted me to answer. I hadn't listened to much of what he's said actually.

''I got distracted before... sorry.''

I'm very glad that I'm not talking to Bri in person, as he would've picked up on the fact that I'm embarrassed in just a few seconds. Then he would just end up teasing me about it for the next million years.

Bri sighed, showing that he was probably just a bit annoyed at how often I'll lose concentration in conversations but Bri being... well Bri, he started explaining it again anyway.

''You need to find a way out of there, okay. Is there any way that could possibly be used to get out of there?'' Bri asked, followed by an annoying clicking noise, that now that I think of it, has been there for the entirety of this conversation. It's not a fault with the headset. I've used it way too much to know that by this point, so he's probably just clicking a pen again like he does quite a bit when he's stressed. ''Anyway at all?''

I looked around the room. The door was still out of use until they left. The only other thing that could be used to get out, is a window but with me having no luck what-so-ever, it's boarded up.

''There's a window, but it's boarded up.''

''Shit,'' Bri hissed. From the sounds coming through my headset, he seems to be hitting his head on something. Probably his desk, again. ''Anyway of getting it off?''

I pulled at one of the nails, that was hanging out from one of the planks of wood slightly. It moved, but not much.

''With a crowbar, maybe. It would make a lot of noise, though.''

''You didn't take on!'' Bri screeched, seeming just a bit annoyed at me.

''There was nothing in ANY of the paperwork saying, that I needed to bring on with me.'' I was trying to stay quiet, to not attract any of the things back to me but bloody hell it's hard.

''Sorry,'' Bri mumbled. ''I haven't been thinking straight, recently. You've probably noticed it. I shouldn't've set up this mission, while like this... or at least not sent you on it. – Fucking hell!''

He seemed to whack his head his head on something, multiple times, again. He would get himself injured if he kept doing it. He would do it a lot, though, and without being with him it would be hard to actually stop him from doing it.

He was right with what he was saying, though. He hadn't been himself for the last few days, at least, so setting up a mission at all seemed like a really bad idea.

''Stop hitting your head on things. – please. I don't want you hurt.''

''Why, I got you fuckin' hurt!'' Bri shouted. It sounded like he was crying, but with the shity quality of the mics on the headsets, it was almost impossible to tell.

''Calm down, Bri,'' It seemed like a weak attempt, but I had to try. ''I've been bitten before and I survived. I should be able to this time. I'll be able to get back to you.''

''I'll try get get someone sent out to you,'' Bri whimpered. The clicking noise was back, so he was messing with something. ''I can track you from here if you keep the call open. Try to block the door off, if it's possible.''

The room I'm in is small, but it still had plenty of things big enough to block the door.

''Yeah, should be possible.''

''I'll be back in a few minutes,'' Bri said. ''I need to go talk to someone.''

~

For such a small room, there's a lot of useful things in here. A bunch of clothes for me and Bri. A couple of toy guns, there not normally useful but they're pretty good and can easily be modded. There's also a, at least basic, survival kit in here too. Quite a lot of it I don't need, but I could restock my Med-kit at least.

This room still seems somewhat familiar, though.

I had kept the call open like Bri had told me to, but so far I haven't been told if anyone's coming for me. Bri hasn't even spoken to me for over an hour and I'm starting to get really fucking bored. He's not in the room where his computer is, currently, but there are times when he'll come in to get something. He still almost never speaks, though.

~

Footsteps...

It's coming through the headset, okay, that's fine.

''Kitty, you still here?'' Bri asked. He didn't seem to be anywhere near the headset, so he had probably disconnected it and was now using the microphone connected to his computer.

Well, that's the only way he'd be able to hear me.

''Yeah, what's happening?''

The echo. Holy shit the echo.

''We're sending a team out to come get you,'' Bri answered. ''Don't know how many will make it back, but to be honest... I don't give a shit. I want you back. Even if it does mean risking everyone else's life.''

He would risk everyone else's life, as well. How on earth he became the leader of our group, I will never know.

Seriously. I'll never know.

Logically, Bri was (and is) nowhere near qualified to be in charge. He's only fifteen, for one. His math skills are at around the average of a ten-year-old and he gets way too attached to certain people. – Me being one of them.

He's my boyfriend, though, so I guess it makes sense.

''So over protective.''

''I know,'' Bri muttered. ''But... Go away Jack!''

''No!'' Jack shouted. He seemed seriously pissed off at something. ''Ya' sent Mark to go get her! What the bloody fuck!?''

Well, that seems like a good reason to be pissed off. – To me, anyway.

''He – asked – to.'' Bri panted.

It sounded like Jack was trying to strangle him. He wouldn't do it. Jack has never been one for killing.

''Jack, get off him.''

From the heavy breathing that came through afterward, it at least seemed like Jack had listened to me and let go of Bri. There had also been footsteps getting closer to the microphone. It seemed more likely that it was Jack, considering Bri was still trying to get his breath back and that wasn't getting any louder.

''Why the fuck would he do that?'' Jack asked. He sounded upset, but also still pretty annoyed at the same time. ''I don't get it.''

I knew why he'd done it. By Mark's orders, a few months ago, I wasn't allowed to tell him but I knew.

''I don't know... but he'll be fine. He's one of the top men that we have. Nothing's going to happen.''

~

So, how do they intend on getting in then? It doesn't seem like an easy task when they came in a god damn helicopter.

This is going to be fun to watch.

…

They pulled the damn window off, what the bloody fuck!?

That made so much noise.

There was a knocking sound on one of the planks of wood, going across the window. Someone was trying to push a crowbar through one of the gaps.

''Caitlin... You there?'' It came from outside. I couldn't tell who it was, but it didn't really matter.

''Yeah, what's the plan?''

''Try get the crowbar the rest of the way through,'' He answered. ''Get the wood off.''

I pulled the crowbar out of the gap, falling to the ground as it came out.

Now that I had a short time till anything came for me, I put my bag on my back and started to get the nails out of the wall.

 

I got the last nail out of the wall and through the wood onto the pile of stuff by the door.

They had dropped a ladder down from the helicopter for me to somehow get onto.

I got onto the windowsill ready to find a way to get on the ladder, as a rotten, bloody hand shot through the door.

Luckily someone had already grabbed hold of my hand to get me out of there.

 

When I eventually got enough courage to open my eyes again, I was in the helicopter with Mark. I don't remember being brought up here, but maybe I was just trying not to focus on it. I don't like heights, as it is.

''Mark...''

He covered my mouth to keep me quiet.

I wouldn't have been able to hear him, anyway.

~

Bri had been waiting for me when I got back to the base.

The helicopter that we were in wasn't from our group and had only dropped me and Mark off, before leaving again.

Bri had stayed with me while I was getting my bite sorted out, as well. I hadn't asked him to. In fact, I'd told him to go back to doing his work, so he didn't have to worry about me. But, Bri being Bri, he refused and stayed with me the entire time. I wish he had gone back, though, as he'd spent the entire time crying on the floor. He'd apparently been doing that for most of the day.

''Stay still would ya','' Jack complained.

Jack had pulled Bri away from me, so I could get a cut on my leg sorted out. It was a pretty deep cut, but for some reason, I'd never noticed it and even now I don't feel any pain from it. It may have been from climbing out the window, as there was still random bits of glass in places, but with it never hurting, I'm not sure.

Bri didn't seem to want to be held back by Jack, though, and was putting up a fight with it... Like he normally does.

''No! Get off!'' Bri shouted, trying to kick his way out of Jack's grip. ''Get off!''

''I'm not going to do anything,'' Jack reassured him. ''So stop it.''

''Why? What happened before?'' Mark asked.

The question was meant for me, but apparently, Jack had been able to hear it, over Bri's screaming, as he answered, ''I'll explain – later. When he stops – kicking me.''

Bri had been able to get out of Jack's grip and had come to sit on the floor by me. He had calmed down pretty quickly after that. Well, he stopped screaming.

I ran my free hand through his hair.

It's not a thing I do much, as he normally won't let me do it but this time he just complied with it. Maybe it's just how stressed he is, currently. Probably from what Jack did earlier. Or, at least, partly for that reason. Currently, there's probably a million reasons for Bri to be stressed and even though I can always tell when he is stressed, I can never tell why. It's very rare that Bri ever tells me why so trying to help seems almost impossible.

''Caitlin—'' Bri started.

I put my finger on his lips, ''Ssh. You can talk to me later, okay.''

''Uh, huh.''

~

I hadn't been allowed to leave the hospital, in the base, to stay back in my room that night.

I was still with Bri, as he'd refused to stay there on his own for some reason. Mark had offered to let Bri stay with him, but Bri had refused to do that as well as Jack would be there.

He was curled up asleep in a chair, in the corner of the room, currently, so I was stuck staring at the white ceiling until he wakes up.

Almost everything in here is white and it's driving me fucking crazy. I don't like white. I don't know why, but to much just makes me feel weird. Maybe it's how light it is. Or, maybe it's because I'm mentally insane.

Well, that's what I've always been told.

~

''Kitty... You awake?''

''Yeah, what wrong?''

I rubbed my eyes to try to be able to see properly again, but with not much success.

I knew that Bri was now sat on the bed with me, but that's about it.

''Nothin'.'' Bri answered. ''Well, nothin' much. I just wanna talk to ya'.''

''About what?''

''I wanna know what went wrong,'' Bri said. ''How you got stuck in that house, surrounded by zombies. I know you well enough to know that you were prepared for almost anything.''

He sighed, ''Well, I hope so.''

''I got ambushed. Fire-hounds I, think.''

I ran my thumb around the red mark on Bri's neck. I hadn't noticed it before, but I guess it's from what Jack did earlier. Or, yesterday. – I don't know what time it is.

''Stupid pentagram mark burnt into their skin?'' Bri asked. He seemed really pissed off and I've only just started explaining.

''Yeah.''

''Seems like they want their heads smashing, again,'' Bri grinned, although he still seemed annoyed. ''That'll be fun.''

Bri likes stuff like that way too much. It's definitely been a while, though. I can't even remember the last time he went out, never mind the last time he killed something. – Or, probably someone with him.

''Finally planning on getting some more blood on ya' hands,'' I laughed. ''S'been a while. Sure you're ready for it?''

''I'm always ready,'' Bri whispered. ''Leave it a couple of days to get you outa' here and we'll go bloody destroy them – hopefully for the last time. Watch 'em burn to the ground.''

''Bit extreme there, buddy.''

''I know,'' Bri mumbled. ''But, they hurt you – again. I warned them what would happen.''

''We're not burning down their base.''

''Ya' so mean,'' Bri muttered, trying not to laugh. ''I just want to protect ya', and ya' won't even let me do it. – I only want you safe.''

He says that like I don't already know that.

It was clear from the start that, that's what he wanted. He always made it so obvious. He almost never left my side for fuck sake. Well, unless he had a mission to go on. If he did, I was left with either Jack or Mark. I preferred being with Jack, most of the time. I don't know why. It may be that he's younger than Mark. It's only by a year if rounded up, but that somehow matters to me.

''Can I go back to sleep, now?''

''No,'' Bri answered, burying his head in my chest. ''I don't want to be on my own.''

''Go to sleep then.''

Bri took my hands and moved them away from his hair, which I hadn't even noticed I was doing. ''I can't. I just... can't.''

''Bri... Why not?''

''I just can't,'' Bri whispered. ''Sorry, but... I can't.''

''You're being silly.''

''No I'm not,'' He snapped. ''I – I just don't want anything to happen... And I had a nightmare.''

''You've always had nightmares, so why does it change anything now?''

''I'm not gonna talk about it,'' Bri mumbled. He still had hold of my hands and it didn't seem like he was going to let go. ''So don't even bother to try and make me. – It doesn't change anything. I'm just bored of having them.''

''You'll tell me, eventually.''

I got my hands out of Bri's grip and moved them back to his hair. He didn't even try to stop me from doing it. I would say that he liked me doing it instead.

I would probably fall asleep like this. Bri didn't want me to, but I'm way too tired to stay awake for much longer.

-_-

I'd been let out of the hospital, eventually. It's how I now found myself sat in Bri's office, bored as fuck, while he does some report thing on his computer.

He never said what it was a report on, but I'm apparently the fact checker for it so I can very easily guess what it's about. I'm also apparently who's got to go through the spelling mistakes with him afterward, as his spelling is terrible and I'm in charge of teaching him anything he needs to know.

Although, my spelling isn't that much better.

 

Bri is somehow really cute when he's working. It may be how focused he is on it, but I don't really know why I think he's cute.

Currently, though, he's cute and very, very stressed. That's not really a surprise, though, as working stresses him out anyway without the topic he's writing about.

I have ways of getting him to calm down, after he's ended up getting stressed, though. Mark seems convinced that I use some sort of magic on him because unless it's something really weird that made him stressed, I'm the only one who can ever calm him down.

It's not magic, though.

It's just that I have more of a connection, to Bri than anyone else in this group. It's a connection that's been around for years, even when Bri wasn't in charge of the group.

I've known Bri for a lot longer than everyone else and sometimes the memories do get a bit annoying. Most of them aren't good, so it just ends up as a major inconvenience to everything.

I can't really avoid it, though.

~

Bri sighed, pushing himself away from the computer desk with his feet and turning the chair so it was facing me.

He's been non-stop working for the last three hours and it definitely shows. He looks completely worn out.

''Are ya' gonna stare at me all day?'' Bri asked, not even bothering to look at me for even a second. He just sat there with his head in his hands, probably trying to ignore the headache he probably now has. ''There's a lot more productive things that need doing.''

''You finished the report?''

''Yeah,'' He answered. ''Ya' gonna go through it? It needs sending by tomorrow, so we can't wait forever.''

''Sure,'' I got up off the sofa and picked Bri up, so I could sit in his chair before sitting him back down on my lap. ''Go to sleep if ya' want. Ya' look like ya' need it.''

''You're not gonna wake me up, if I do, are you?'' Bri asked.

''Not till I've finished.''

 

'Not till I've finished' being two hours of hell going through, at least, three spelling mistakes per sentence and writing down all the words he spelled wrong.

Why I ever agree to this sometimes, I'll never know.

''Bri-Bri, wake up buddy.''

Bri looked up at me, rubbing his eyes for a few seconds before muttering, ''Ya' done?''

''Yeah. All read through, all makes sense and no more spelling mistakes in it. Happy now?''

''Not really,'' Bri muttered, resting his head back on my shoulder where it had been before. ''Ya' woke me up, again. It's not fair.''

''We can't stay here forever. You'll be able to go back to sleep, but only in a bed.''

''Well, I won't be able to now,'' Bri complained, putting his arms around the back of my neck and petting the bottom of my hair. A thing he does quite a bit, when either of us is stressed. ''I've woke up now, I can't just go straight back to sleep like you can. Even if I do want to.''

It's such bullshit, really. By the looks of him, he could easily be asleep in less than two minutes.

But, I'm not going to allow that.

''You probably could, but there's a small problem. Just a small, small problem... I'm not going to allow you to, anyway.

''You're mean,'' Bri sulked, turning around and picking up the piece of paper with all the spellings I wrote on, and staring at it for a few seconds. ''For more than one thing.''

''Yeah, I know. – What happened with going to The Fire-hounds base? Are we still doing that?''

''A bunch of paperwork, for it, is what happened,'' Bri mumbled, seeming just a bit annoyed at even the concept of it. ''We're still doing it. Mainly 'cause I really wanna kill someone, but the paperwork will take at least three days. And then it has to go through a safety assessment, by someone else and that'll take fuckin' forever...''

He sighed, ''I just don't know if it's worth the hassle.''

''That's up to you, but if it'll get rid of at least some of ya' stress then I'm in either way. I'd really like my happy, little boy back. – I haven't seen him in a while, though. I don't even know if he's still here.''

''I don't know,'' Bri murmured. ''He may be somewhere. He may have died the second I got this job. I – I don't know.''

''Maybe he'll come back if ya' get a decent amount of sleep, for once.''

''Maybe,'' Bri said, getting off of me and going to stand by the door to wait for me.

I shut down the computer and left the room, with Bri almost being dragged behind me.

It was dark in the halls at this time of night, 11 PM, so Bri had given me his lighter to use as a torch so we could at least semi see where we were going. It didn't provide anywhere near as much light as we actually needed to see properly, but it wasn't really a surprise. I didn't even seem like a good thing that he had it on him, anyway.

I know that he carries around weird things at times, but he had also started smoking, against me permission, a few months back due to stress. I don't want to believe that's why he has it on him, but it's hard to find any other reason.

-_-

''Caitlin! Caitlin! Caitlin! – Kitty!''

Why the fuck did he have to wake me up? That was a good fucking dream, killing all The Fire-hounds in the world, and he just fucking ruined it.

And why the fuck is he so hyper?

''What''

''Marki – Mark wants to talk to you,'' Bri answered, bouncing on my legs, as it may wake me up quicker.

I pushed Bri off of me, ''Tell him to fuck off for half an hour, then. I'm tired.''

''It's not something that can exactly wait.''

''Oh, hey Mark. What are you doing in here?''

That's the most sarcastic thing I've ever said thirty seconds after waking up. I'm kinda proud of myself.

Apart from the fact that I'm not.

''Don't play dumb with me,'' Mark said, dragging me out of the bed and dropping me on the floor. ''Up. Dressed. Ten minutes.''

Mark left the room, leaving Bri sat on the bed and me lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

''You may wanna do as he says,'' Bri said, bouncing up and down on the bed. ''That sounded like a threat.''

I sat up and looked around for wherever it was I threw my clothes last night. When I found them, I got up and put them on. Well, I put the jeans and hoodie on. I was already wearing the t-shirt.

Bri got up and threw my shoes and socks 'at' me from across the room for me to put on.

I did so, with Bri being the quietest he has been in the last five minutes.

''Get dressed, Bri. You can't stay in ya' boxers all day.''

''Why not?'' He asked. He was now sat on the desk in the corner of the room, swinging his legs back and forth.

He moves around a lot.

'' 'Cause no matter how bloody cute you are without your clothes on, you kinda have to wear them. – And I think this may actually be important.''

I left the room to find Mark standing by the door waiting for me.

I shut the door, making sure Bri isn't anywhere near it.

''What is it?''

''A few Fire-hound members have been spotted a few miles north of here,'' He answered. ''You two have been chosen to go kill them and figure out what they're doing so close to us. – but probably not in that order.''

''They're trusting me on another mission, again. That was quick.''

He sighed, ''I know. And I really don't want you going, but I'm not in charge of all that shit. – Just... don't get yourself killed.''

~

''Bri, stop smoking and get fuckin' dressed! We have some Fire-hounds to take care of.''

''I heard,'' Bri muttered, with a lot less energy than before.

''We get to kill them, though.''

I went through he draws trying to find the clothes we're meant to wear on missions, as it seems very unlikely that Bri is gonna do it this time.

''You know what happened the last time I killed someone,'' Bri mumbled, still not following my instruction to stop smoking. ''I like it too much. It's too awkward to be able to enjoy it, now.''

''A: You're at least partly lying. B: Just try to hold it back till we've been able to kill all three of them. It'll be fine.''

''It's not that fuckin' easy!'' Bri hissed. ''You can fuckin' hide when you're turned on by something! I can't! It doesn't work that way for me.''

''I know, Bri but you're gonna have to try. – Now, here's ya' clothes. Come get dressed.''

Bri just sat on the desk not doing anything. He did put the cigarette out, though.

I go over to him, tossing our clothes on the bed on the way past it.

''Bri, buddy, talk to me please.''

''Why should I?'' He asked.

'' 'Cause I need to know that everything's okay, and there's nothing in your head messing with you.''

''There's nothing,'' Bri said, but it's way too obvious that he's lying. Whether it's just bad thoughts or something... someone messing with him, I don't know.

''Bri... tell the truth.''

'' _It's_ not here,'' Bri replied. ''Trust me. It's not.''

''You'll tell me if it is?''

Bri nodded, getting off the desk and walking over to the bed. I follow him, kicking off my jeans while doing so.

''Get dressed, Bri.''

''No.''

''Do ya' wanna hug? Will that make ya' feel better about this?''

''I wanna kiss you silly,'' Bri answered, giggling slightly. ''Or a hug will do. Sure.''

~

In the amount of time Bri hasn't been out on any missions, he hasn't forgotten anything of what he's learned. It's actually pretty impressive, as Bri normally forgets everything he learns in like a week. It could just be that he's training when I'm not looking but I'm pretty much always with him. It's still possible, though.

He'd been able to set up a live recorder where their camp is and was currently able to hear everything that they're saying, which apparently isn't much. Now it's just waiting for them to give any important information, so we can go kill their asses. It doesn't look like any of them are armed, apart from one of them who has a pocket knife on them so it should be easy enough.

 

Okay, what the fuck is Bri playing at? It's been three fucking hours, they must have said something important.

I kinda wanna go back now, as it's fucking freezing out here. I guess that's normal for 7 PM at the start of Autumn.

''Have ya' got anything, yet?''

''Not anything worth killing them for,'' Bri complained, taking his right earphone out of his ear. ''They're apparently lost. I wouldn't feel bad about killing them, but I doubt that's in the rules. It's so bloody annoying.''

''Mark just said to find out why they're here and kill them.''

''Oh,'' Bri said, turning the recorder off. ''Well, in that case...''

He jumped down out of the tree, getting his knives out when he hits the ground. ''I'm going to go then. You can watch if you want, but if you don't want to see me get an erection the second any blood spills then you probably shouldn't.''

''Yeah, okay. I'll come calm you down in about ten minutes.''

 

I did look at what he was doing, for the first five minutes. I saw him slit the throats of the guys and then stab them for a bit, before it got even a bit too much for me. And I've been watching him do this shit for fucking years. Ever since I was four, to be exact. He was fucked up with it then. Cutting off any possible thing, before killing them. That includes their... um yeah.

It's just the way he's always been. Way too violent, claiming it to be 'protecting me'. So, okay, yeah there was times that he was just protecting me but most of the time it was for fun.

It's how I ended up getting him to train me how to fight.

 

I put my bag on my back and jumped down off of the tree.

It had been a lot longer than the intended ten minutes that it was meant to be, but Bri didn't exactly stop at any point. Maybe it's because of how long it's been since he's done it, but he went a bit crazy with it.

I went down to where Bri was, still stabbing the hell out of one of the bodies, and pulled him away from the area. His hands were covered in blood and it was sticky, as he drew two lines on my face with it as if he was marking me as his.

''Calm down, darling. I'm not carrying you back.''

''Have you got any water?'' Bri asked. ''This is sticky. I don't like it.''

''No. There's a stream back the way we came, but I doubt it's clean so you're not using it.''

''But I don't like it,'' Bri whined, trying to rub off the blood onto the grass. ''Caitlin!''

''Well, maybe you shouldn't've gone fuckin' crazy with it. – I couldn't fuckin' watch all of it. It was bloody horrible.''

''Sorry. I didn't mean to, it just... I don't know.''

''I don't want to talk about it. Just calm down, so we can go back. I don't really want to get ambushed by any zombies, so we can't stay here long. – And what you did really made me feel sick.''

''I'm sorry,'' Bri whimpered. ''I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. – I can carry you if need be, but I'll need about ten minutes to calm down. That okay?''

''Yeah, it's fine.''

~

_(Mark's POV)_

 

_Bri had shown up two hours late and carrying Kitty on his back._

_She looked like she had thrown up at some point, but it seems weird for her to be affected by anything unless she ate something she's not meant to._

_''What happened?''_

_''I'll tell ya' when she's not here,'' Bri answered, and by the look on Kitty's face that may be a good idea. ''It was fuckin' hell for her.''_

_''Caitlin...''_

_She looked up at me slightly, showing that she was listening to me. ''Can you get back to your room on your own, or do you want me to go get Jack to look after you?''_

_She had whispered something, but I hadn't heard it so it was only when Bri had said, ''Jack.'' that it made any sense._

_''Yeah, okay.''_

_~_

 

I fucking hate this so much. Why I got so affected by what Bri did, I will probably never know.

At least I'm not on my own.

''Jack.''

''Yeah,'' He said.

He'd been a bit annoyed when he came to get me, but he'd said it wasn't my fault and he's calm down quite a bit now anyway. ''Please don't say ya' feel sick, again.''

''I don't. Not much, anyway. – I just want someone to talk to.''

''How much of a lie is that, then?'' He asked, running his free hand through my still wet hair. ''Ya' just want someone to talk to. It's such bullshit.''

''No it's not! – I just don't like it being quiet.''

''Ya' never have,'' Jack said, finally putting his phone down so he could pay his full attention to me. ''The way ya' mind is, though, it makes sense. It's just that you've always had a kinda 'fan girl' crush on me. Bri had told me before, but I had definitely noticed it before then.''

''That's surprising, ya' never notice anything.''

''No, I normally don't notice,'' Jack corrected me. ''But ya' made it so easy to notice it. – I don't mind it. Mainly 'cause I know I can't do anything about it, anyway. But what Bri says goes on in ya' head is never going to happen.''

Shit!

''I don't know what ya' talking about.''

''Yeah, ya' do,'' Jack teased, trying to stay serious with what he's talking about. ''Ya' know full well, ya' do. So stop lying.''

''Shut the fuck up, Sean.''

''See what I mean,'' He laughed. ''So obvious. – Only Mark gets to call me Sean. No one else.''

''Sean... Jack, shut up.''

''I thought ya' wanted me to talk to ya'.''

''Well, I don't now!''

Jack covered my mouth with his right hand,'' No shouting. I don't want ya' throwing up, again.''

He'd uncovered my mouth again, so I could talk but I still stayed in silence not saying anything.

''Just go to sleep,'' Jack said a few minutes later. ''Stop thinking about it.''

''How do you...''

''Ya' bright red,'' Jack laughed. ''I know my hand has been on my dick at some point in the last twenty-four hours but ya' can shut ya' brain up and go to sleep.''

''That's hard to do normally, though. How am I meant to now? It'll take bloody hours for my brain to shut up.''

''I can keep ya' calm,'' Jack said, picking me up from between his legs and putting me underneath the covers. ''Just lay down, shut ya' eyes and I'll do the rest.''

I did do as he said, this time, turning away from Jack so I was facing the wall.

After a minute, Jack layed down behind me and started humming a soft tune. It was one that I recognized, but I didn't know where it was from.

It was calming, though, so I didn't really mind.

~

Huh, it's day time now... How long was I asleep?''

I looked around the room. Jack was still asleep next to me, being super cute like normal, but Bri wasn't in here and there's nothing that even shows that he has been in here.

Normally if Bri's been in here there'd be some clothes thrown around the room, at least. But there's none of it. The only clothes on the floor are my jeans and hoodie from yesterday.

I was able to wiggle my way out of Jack's grip without waking him up, which was kind of a relief to me. I know really he can't help the fact that he has an erection because it's normal. And really, with the fact that Bri sleeps the same way with me, I should be used to it but I'm not.

I get out of bed and go over to the desk in the corner, picking up my jeans on the way past. Bri's cigarettes are still lying on the desk, where I had forced him to leave them yesterday, so he hasn't even been back for them. That may be a good thing, though.

I pick up the cigarettes from the desk and take them over to my locker on the other side of the room. I unlock the locker and put the cigarettes on the top shelf, locking them in there.

It'll drive him crazy that I've hidden them, but I'm trying to get him to quit so he can just put up with it.

Or he'll just get more.

''what ya' doing?''

''Morning, Jack.''

''What ya' doing?'' Jack repeated.

''Hiding Bri's cigarettes, so he can't have them.''

''Bri smokes?''

''Yeah. He has done for a few months now.''

''Why?'' Jack asked, starting to really annoy me with a number of questions he's asking.

''From what he's said, and what I've seen, It's due to stress. It doesn't help from what I've seen, though, so I'm tryna' get him to quit.''

''Yeah. – What time is it?'' Jack asked.

Another fucking question, are you kidding me?

I sighed, ''Don't know, haven't checked.''

''Ya' worried about 'im,'' Jack said. Another thing that's really just a shortened question.

He's right, though. I am worried about him and it's just going to get worse if I don't find him.

''Yeah.''

~

I spent the next two hours going around the base trying to find out wherever Bri has gotten to. The normal places he'd normally be in like; his office, Mark's place, His place, Jack's place, The Armory (yeah, he's a weirdo.) he wasn't in any of them.

Eventually, it's gotten to the point of actually asking people if they'd seen him. Most of them had said that they hadn't, apart from two guys who had seen him sat on the roof while doing a security check of this place. I'd thanked them and ran up to the roof.

 

I'd arrived on the roof completely out of breath and really thankful that it's so cold outside.

Bri was on the roof.

He was sat in soaking wet clothes and hair, flinging pebbles at a trashcan lid with a slingshot. It didn't look like it had been raining at any point, but the sun was out even if it was cold so it could've just evaporated already.

I go over to Bri and take the slingshot away from him. He didn't try to take it off of me again, which was a bit of a surprise.

''Hey, buddy. You okay?''

''Stressed,'' Bri mumbled, and I really hadn't expected anything different.

He'd apparently been with Mark for most of the night, but he hadn't been able to do anything to help him calm down after he explained what happened on the mission. With everything that did happen, I'd really expected him to come back to me so I could calm him down. It's mainly why I'd gotten so worried about him, because I'd expected him to come straight back to me after explaining everything to Mark... but he didn't. He spent the night with Mark and then apparently left early in the morning.

''Why didn't ya' come back?''

''It's confusing,'' Bri answered, breaking the three-second long eye contact we'd had.

''What d'ya mean?''

''Some things happened,'' Bri explained. ''Not with Mark... Well, it kinda was. –''

''Dark?''

''Yeah.''

''Shit.''

''I'm sorry,'' Bri whimpered, wiping the tears now rolling down his face. ''I didn't want to, I swear. Dark's persistent. He eventually told me that it'd help me calm down and I fuckin' believed him. I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted the stress gone. It didn't help. It just made me fuckin' worse, but...''

''Hey, I'm not mad at you okay.''

''How?!'' Bri shouted. ''It's not that he forced it on me! I bloody let him do it!''

''I'm not mad at you. – Come on. We'll go inside, get you dry, get a warm drink in you so you don't end up ill and then we can talk about this.''

''Would I be able to have a shower, too?'' Bri asked. ''I left the second Mark got control back, so I haven't had one yet. I feel dirty. I don't like it.''

''Yeah. – I'm guessing Mark was still unconscious when you left. He said he doesn't remember you leaving.''

''I think so,'' Bri mumbled.

~

_(Bri's POV)_

_She is gonna completely lose it when she sees them... bloody hell._

_I ran my fingers over one of the bruises on my arm. It stung to the touch and I was barely touching it._

_I can't stay in here forever and if it wasn't for the fact that I chose to bring my clothes in here, they would be easily seen by her._

_I rolled down the sleeves on my... Caitlin's t-shirt and left the bathroom._

_''You okay?'' Caitlin asked, looking over at me from the bed. ''You were in there for a while.''_

_''I'm fine.''_

_''Why d'ya have my t-shirt on then?'' She asked. ''And don't even dare say it's yours, 'cause ya' don't own any long sleeve t-shirts. Ya' hate the damn things.''_

_''It smells like you.''_

_''Come here, Bri.''_

_I walk over to her as slowly as physically possible, but it still only took ten seconds and I really wish it took longer._

_''Shirt off.'' She ordered, grabbing hold of my hand and sitting me down on the bed._

_''Why?''_

_'' 'Cause I said so,'' Caitlin answered. She seemed to be getting pretty annoyed, but if what she said earlier was true she isn't annoyed at me. ''Now, Bri.''_

_I sighed, taking the t-shirt off over my head. Which was me by a bunch of tears from Caitlin when she saw the bruises._

_''Bri-Bri.''_

_''It's fine, sweetheart, they don't hurt or anything just--''_

_''You're lying. – Are there any more of them?''_

_''A few, but... you're not seeing them.''_

_'' 'Cause of where they are?'' Caitlin asked. Her eyes seemed to be turning pink, which can easily end badly if she can't control 'her'._

_''Yeah. I don't give you permission to look at my ass.''_

_Caitlin got her shoes from the floor and started putting them on, then gave me mine, '' Put them on and find a hoodie to put on we're going to see someone.''_

_''What about my t-shirt?''_

_There were a lot more questions I wanted to ask, and a lot more things I wanted... needed to tell her, but I didn't dare._

_''Too much of a hassle,'' She answered, reaching under the bed and pulling out a baseball bat a few seconds later. ''We need quick access to all the marks.''_

_~_

''Mark, I don't care! Let me see him! In his own body!''

''Tell me why first,'' Mark instructed, still trying to get the baseball bat off of me in case I hit him with it. ''You're not beating the shit out of him for no reason.''

''Let him tell ya'! He'll fuckin' understand it!''

''Promise you won't attack him, yet?'' Mark asked.

I sighed, ''I can try. With what he did I can't promise.''

 

''Shut the fuck up, Dark!'' I kicked him in the head, again knowing that it wouldn't actually do anything to him but it'll shut him up... for a few seconds. ''I don't care if you hurt me! I care about the fact that you hurt Bri!''

Dark laughed, ''He let me do it. I don't get the problem here.''

''Apart from the fact that you fucked my boyfriend, and left fuck knows how many marks to fuckin' prove it.''

''With permission,'' Dark argued. ''It's not as if you've done anything with him, anyway.''

''So?!''

''It could've been you that I fucked,'' Dark laughed. ''Heard you muttering your boy's name like he was yours.''

What?

''You even dare touch her and I'll cut your fucking hands off,'' Mark shouted. ''You have no fucking right to!''

''Overprotective much?'' Dark laughed. Yeah, again. ''Why don't you tell little Bri over there why you're so overprotective of her.''

''Don't even dare, Mark.''

''I care about her,'' Mark mumbled.

''Whys that then?'' Dark asked. ''Either you tell him, or I do.''

''Because I care about my little sister!'' Mark shouted. ''And if you had even the smallest heart, you would too!''

''Mark...''

I looked over at Bri who just seemed really confused.

''I'm sorry, Caitlin,'' Mark mumbled. ''It can't stay a secret forever.''

~

After two hours of actually explaining to Bri, why the fuck we hadn't told him we were related, to begin with, he had actually calmed down enough for us to go back to our room. It is a bit annoying, how long it took, but at least I've got Bri where he belongs. In my arms and no one else's.

I'm still mad at Dark. I probably always will be, but there's nothing else I can do about that.

Mark had pulled me off of Dark before I could do 'too much' damage to him. I don't personally think that is possible, but I guess it must be or Mark wouldn't have stopped me. He knew the risk of even just touching me when I'm like that, so really he was a bit fucking stupid.

Oh well.

Dark still came away from that with quite a few broken bones, two black eyes and a shit ton of bruises so he may learn.

I still don't get why he wasn't fighting back, but Dark is fucked up in the head so it could easily just be that.

 _'Says you,'_ Caitlin mumbled, taking away the slight bit of concentration that I had on what I was doing. _'I do believe it's you who may be schizophrenic. Not him.'_

**'Who the bloody fuck knows with Dark. He's unreadable. Fuck knows what's going on in his head.'**

_'Probably; sex, Anti, and killing,'_ Caitlin laughed. She seems to be trying to outsmart me, but I won't let it happen. _'And currently probably how jealous you are.'_

**'Ya' what?'**

_'You know,'_ Caitlin teased. _'The fact that he fucked Bri, instead of you. You can deny it if you want, but I've seen inside your head. I know what you want.'_

When I didn't say anything, Caitlin had continued, _'It was the same for everyone else he's been with. That's both Dark and Bri. – You've always wanted to be the other person. You wanted to be fucked by them.'_

**'Fuck off.'**

_'No, I don't think I will,'_ She replied. _'I'm gonna put you through the torture I deal with when you think. Never shutting up. Just continuing and continuing and--'_

''Caitlin, sweetheart, block her out.''

I look over at Bri who's now sat at his desk staring at me, instead of focusing on his work.

''I can't.''

Bri got up from the desk and came to sit with me on the bed, sitting in my lap and pushing my laptop to the other side of the bed after he sat down.

''Bri—''

''Sh,'' He whispered, putting his hands on the sides of my head. ''Just focus on me. Nothing else. Just me.''

''My head hurts.''

''It will,'' Bri said, moving his hands to around the back of my neck instead so he can't make my head worse. ''But you need to focus on keeping her out.''

''I don't know how to.''

''Just focus on me,'' Bri repeated, moving his hands for just long enough to take his shirt off over his head before putting them back. ''I won't do anything your brain, at least, partly wants but there are ways I can still distract you.''

''How?''

''I don't know,'' Bri answered. ''I'll figure something out. I almost always do figure something out.''

''Just don't take any more clothes off. It's barely three PM, for fuck sake.''

''What if I want to?'' Bri asked, fiddling with one of the buttons on the front of his jeans. I'm lucky he can't figure them out. ''I'd love to just be sat in my boxers at this time.''

''And I'd love to let you, but--''

''I was kidding, Caitlin,'' Bri laughed. ''It's way too awkward, currently. Nice to know you feel that way, though.''

We just ended up sitting like that for a while. We didn't really do anything. Well, Bri was messing with my hair and me... I was messing with the elastic on Bri's boxers. My thumbs were in his boxers half the time, but he didn't care. It kept me distracted and he probably wanted my hands a bit further in, anyway.

''Are you okay to keep working, now?'' Bri asked. ''What I'm doing is pretty important. I'll talk to you about it later, but it'll be a pretty complicated thing and you may not like it.''

''Yeah okay, you can keep doing it then. You'll have to keep an eye on me, though. I don't trust myself, or her.''

Bri laughed, kissing me on the cheek before whispering, ''I always do that.''

Bri got up and went back to his desk in the corner, to do... whatever it was he's doing.

I picked up my laptop, from the other side of the bed and wiggled the mouse a bit so it would come back on. It's lucky I wasn't doing anything on it before she started talking to me, for it to go onto standby as Bri isn't allowed to see what I'm writing. Even if he has read parts of it, and liked it, those parts didn't involve him. Now it almost always has him in.

~

Bri had gone to sleep less than five minutes after he'd finished what he was doing.

I'd been to Jack and Mark to see if I could stay with them for a few hours, but they were asleep as well so that wasn't going to happen.

Bri had told me to get to sleep, as well, so it seems that whatever he wanted to talk about; we needed rest for, and Jack and Mark are both also involved in it. That's the reason why I'm not currently asleep. Anything that involves all of us never ends up being a good thing for any of us.

I should probably get some sleep, though.

~

It was dark outside when I had woke up again and I had no idea what the fuck was going on what-so-ever. Not only because I'd only just woke up, but also because Bri, Mark, and Jack were all in here dressed and equipped as if they were going on a mission. There was also my clothes and bag already layed out on the bed.

Bri was sat using a laptop, which looked like mine until he noticed that I had woken up.

''Bri, what's going on?''

''That thing I wanted to talk to you about,'' Bri answered. ''I didn't expect you to sleep for so long, but you looked like you needed it so I didn't wake you up.''

''Bri, what are you talking about?''

Bri sighed, ''It's a plan I've had for so time now. They've already agreed to it,'' He gestured to Mark and Jack. ''I want to leave this place. Go somewhere, where there aren't any rules. Just us four.''

''Wait, what? Why?''

''Hey, don't freak out,'' Bri said, grabbing hold of my hands so he can calm me down. ''I know it seems crazy, but we have it planned out. – It'll be a good thing, anyway. There'll be almost no one else around and there won't be anywhere near as many things that can stress us out.''

''I don't get it.''

''You don't need to get it,'' Mark said, stopping Bri from saying anything else. ''We just need you on our side.-- It'll be fine. We'll look after you. Nothing will go wrong.''

''...Okay. Okay, yeah.''

''Yay!'' Bri grabbed hold of me and gave me a hug. ''We're leaving tonight, so you'll need to get changed.''

~

We'd left ten minutes later, sneaking out from the roof onto one of the trees nearby.

The night air was a lot warmer than it has been for the last few days and the sky was clear, so we could see all the stars that are out. That's a good thing, as the stars have always been a thing that can calm me down. I don't get to see them much, though.

 

Bri's grip tightened on my hand, as there was a loud rustling sound behind us.

I took my knife out of my belt loop after the sound happened again. Followed by Mark and Jack doing the same.

The next time the sound came, a small cat jumped out in front of us and just sat there staring at us.

''It's just a cat,'' I started laughing. ''It's just a bloody cat.''

I put my knife back in my belt and knelt down, ''Come here... Come on.''

The cat stood up and moved towards my hand, smelling it before rubbing its head all over me.

I stroked the back of its head and got Bri to kneel down and do the same.

''It's cute,'' Bri said, stroking the cat's back. ''Can we keep it?''

''No,'' Mark answered. ''We don't have the things to look after it.''

Bri looked upset at this, but he didn't say anything.

 

The cat ran off five minutes later, so we got up and kept walking towards wherever it was we were going.

''What were you reading before?''

''What?'' Bri asked, taking hold of my hand, again.

''On my laptop, just before I woke up. You were reading something.''

''You know that kinda fanfic thing you let me read parts of before,'' Bri said, smirking.

''You were reading that... Why?''

'' 'Cause I like it,'' Bri answered. ''You're a good writer. I think you should keep writing it.''

''I will if ya' want me to.-- What d'ya think of it?''

''I liked it,'' Bri said, then he gestured to Mark and Jack. ''I think they need to be in it more, though. For something that used to be about fifty percent septiplier fan-fiction, they're not in it much.''

''Wait, what?'' Jack asked.

''Don't question it,'' Mark said.

''No, do question it,'' Bri said. ''Some of the draft fanfics she's written are way too descriptive, considering she has no experience of anything... sexual.''

''I don't need to. I have your head for that.''

~

''Can't sleep?''

''Huh,'' I turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway behind me.

We'd only been walking for a day, but we'd already managed to find somewhere to have some rest. It was a small motel that still had most of its balcony attached, which is where I'm sat now.

''No. I'm not used to sleeping in places I don't know.''

''Same,'' Jack said, coming to sit next to me. ''I guess we'll get used to it.''

''We better do. I fuckin' hate not sleeping.''

''Hey, stop thinking like that,'' Jack said. ''It's a new start. A semi-decent one this time. It'll be fine.''

''Ya' promise?''

''I promise.''

 

 


End file.
